


Soulmate Not Wanted

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Barista Makoto, But no regrets!, Haru's attempt at flirting, I don't know why I made this, M/M, Makoto being a blushing mess, Makoto being an oblivious cutie, Shy Makoto, Slight OOC, Slow Build, Soulmate AU, also there needs to be more of a clingy and jealous Haru, artist haru, clingy Haru, jealous Haru, mention of Sourin, soulmate, why do I make Kisumi a homewrecker!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find your soulmate, you're suppose to feel all the joy rushing through your body. You feel as if time stopped and the only people around is you and the person you never thought you would finally meet. It's very rare for soulmates to find each other, there are even times when you don't even find them at all, which is why finding your soulmate is the most important thing in someone's life.</p>
<p>If only Haruka's soulmate felt like that.</p>
<p>"U-um...I'm sorry, but I honestly don't really care if we're soulmates or not..."</p>
<p>"...Wait...what!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate Not Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one-shot starring the two hubbies (at least that's what I like to call them). I don't know why I had this idea, but I just wanted to write a story where Haru is very clingy and isn't going to give up on getting his man! I don't know, it just sounded like a cute idea.
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy the story!

When you find your soulmate, you're suppose to feel all the joy rushing through your body. You feel as if time stopped and the only people around is you and the person you never thought you would finally meet. It's very rare for soulmates to find each other, there are even times when you don't even find them at all, which is why finding your soulmate is the most important thing in someone's life.

If only Haruka's soulmate felt like that.

"U-um...I'm sorry, but I honestly don't really care if we're soulmates or not..."

"...Wait...what!?"

It was early in the morning and Nanase Haruka was feeling very sluggish that day. Since he doesn't drink coffee, he doesn't own a coffee maker, so that's what lead Haru to a small cafe that was close by to his apartment.

Now this could either be fate or a coincidence, because at that moment when it was his turn to order, he stared at the barista behind the counter in the eye, and everything stopped. He knew he found his soulmate...but unfortunately...his soulmate doesn't care.

"W-what do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Um...well...you know how technically not everyone can meet their soulmates...and that finding them is a very rare occasion...well...I honestly feel bad for those people, and well...I thought if I even find my soulmate...then well I'll just politely reject the idea of being with that person...so yeah....I don't want to be with you...I'm sorry," the barista shyly said.

"B-but...we were meant for each other! How do you think I feel right now!" Haru exclaimed. Even though Hare was a very stoic person and doesn't shout that much, he couldn't help but feel shock about the situation at hand.

"I-I know, b-but maybe you could try finding someone else? I know not many people actually find someone who isn't their soulmate, but it helps fill the void right?" the barista said.

"Yeah that's not happening..." Haru said with venom in his voice.

"I-I understand...but like I said...I'm not interested right now...a-and I'm not going to change my mind...n-now please sir...you can either order or move aside...you're holding up the line," the barista said as he pointed at the long line behind Haru.

"....This isn't over," Haru said. He then order a latte and sat at a table closest to the windows. Haru would stare at the barista, while said barista tried to focus on his work, but couldn't help but feel nervous from being stared at.

"Tachibana, you can go on your break now," the barista's manager said.

"Alright, thank you," the barista said and he took off his apron, grabbed his bag, and started walking towards where Haru was sitting.

"S-sir...I'd really appreciate it if you could stop staring at me, it's really uncomfortable," the barista said.

"I'll stop staring if you agree to be my life partner for all eternity," Haru huffed.

"E-eh!? B-but I already said I'm not interested!" the barista said.

"Come on...stop being so stubborn," Haru huffed. To be honest, he would have laughed at what he said since it was already known that Haru himself was stubborn.

"I-I'm not! I'm just...look...how about this, why don't we get to know each other? a-and maybe become friends, that way we can still see each other, I mean isn't being with your soulmate suppose to feel like your spending time with your best friend anyways?"

"I guess...except for the kissing and the se-"

"I get it! D-don't say it out loud...geez...you're really a blunt guy...I honestly don't know how you're my soulmate," the barista said.

"We could find out why if we kiss," Haru said.

"Stop that." After some arguing, Haru's attempt at flirting, and the barista blushing like a fool, they both agreed to be friends and hang out with each other at the park next Saturday.

"Well I better get back to work, you gonna stay here longer and stare at me?" the barista joked.

"Nah, I got to finish up this art project of mine, it's due tomorrow," Haru said.

"Oh wow, are you an artist, that's amazing...you think I can come and see some of your work sometimes?" the barista asked.

"Sure....since the day you'll be coming over will be the day you'll be sleeping with me," Haru said.

"Please stop! I don't know what's worse, you insisting we become soulmates or you're flirting," the barista said.

"I'll stop if you give me your name," Haru said.

"Oh right...it's Makoto. Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said.

"I'm Nanase Haruka, but you can call me Haru," Haru said.

"Well it's nice to meet you properly," Makoto said. When Makoto smiled at Haru, Haru felt like his heart stopped. "Well see you next Saturday, Haru-chan," Makoto teased.

"...Drop the -chan," Haru sighed and left the cafe, but couldn't help but make a tiny smile.

* * *

 

"Hello?"

"Rin, I need your help," Haru said.

"Haru...do you have any idea what time is it!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I know I know, but I couldn't wait any longer, I need your advise on something," Haru said.

"Ugh fine, do you also want me to wake up Sousuke?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I need all the help I can get," Haru said.

"Fine," Haru could hear some shuffling and some mumbling on the other end of the phone.

"Geez Nanase, what do you need help with? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get back to sleep," Sousuke said.

"I found my soulmate," Haru said.

"Wait what! That's great Haru!" Rin exclaimed. Even though it was hard to hear, Haru could hear faint banging on the walls as well as someone yelling.

"Oi! you keep it down! I'm talking to my friend that just found his soulmate!" Rin shouted at whoever was yelling.

"Rin, you were being loud yourself," Sousuke said.

"I don't care, this is the time to celebrate! I'll get two plane tickets to Japan and we're going to have a double date! Me, Sousuke, you, and your new soulmate," Rin said.

"That's the thing Rin...my soulmate doesn't want to be my soulmate," Haru said.

"...What!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin calm down," Sousuke said.

"I can't calm down! What kind of asshole doesn't want to be someone's soulmate! It's it's...it's insane!" Rin said.

"I know...but...he's really cute," Haru mumble the last part.

"...You're head over heels with him aren't you?" Rin said. Haru could already see that stupid smirk on Rin's face.

"Yeah...so what should I do?" Haru asked.

"Hm...well...you know how like when you find your soulmate you start feeling all happy inside," Rin said.

"Yeah?" Haru said.

"Well...you should try asking him if he felt the same way you did when both of your eyes saw each other," Rin said.

"Alright...what if that doesn't work?" Haru asked.

"Then be clingy," Rin said.

"What?" Both Haru and Sousuke said together.

"What? I've read somewhere that the clingy types always gets the person they like," Rin said.

"That was a shoujo manga you were reading, and that's not going to work, heck I wouldn't be surprise if Nanase get's a restraining order if he does that," Sousuke said.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try," Rin said.

"In this case, it would technically...look Nanase, all you gotta do is just well...just make him fall in love with you, you know...the old fashion way I guess," Sousuke said.

"You mean like those old romance movies?" Haru asked.

"Exactly, I'm sure if the guy sees how hard you trying on getting him to like you, he'll eventually see your worth and well...you'll probably be together," Sousuke said.

"I see...alright then, I'll try those out when I see him next Saturday," Haru said.

"Great...and if the whole making him fall in love with you doesn't work, then try being clingy," Rin said.

"I'm telling you that's not going to work," Sousuke said.

"And I'm telling you that it will work! I mean it worked on you when I first met you," Rin said.

"Technically it didn't work at all since I was already infatuated with you," Sousuke said.

"What! Then why were you ignoring me every time I was trying to get you to pay attention to me?"

"It's because I was busy studying, just because we're soulmates doesn't mean I have to spend everyday with you 24/7," Sousuke sighed.

"Yes it does!"

"You've been reading way too many shoujo mangas," as the two continue to argue, Haru pressed the hang up button and sat on his bed. He thought about the two's advice and thought it was worth to try.

"...Saturday can't come any sooner..." Haru mumbled as he looked at his calendar. "Guess I should work on that art project..."

* * *

 

Saturday couldn't have come any sooner for Haru, and he was happy to spot the familiar shaggy brown hair of his soulmate.

"Makoto, I hope you didn't wait too long," Haru asked.

"Oh no, I also just got here," Makoto said.

"I guess that's what happens with soulmates," Haru said.

"R-right...so...what do you wanna do?" Makoto asked.

"Well...I guess since we still don't know each other...we could at least talk," Haru said.

"Alright...b-but don't try to sneak in any of you terrible flirting," Makoto said.

"Me? Flirting? I would never..."

"Right...you know for someone who looks very stoic, I would have never guessed you were the type to make flirting comments," Makoto said.

"Never judge a book by it's cover," Haru said.

Makoto giggled at the comment, which made Haru's heart flutter. The two sat at a nearby bench and started to talk about themselves. Turns out that Makoto has two younger siblings that he adores very much, even though they tend to be troubling at times.

"I remember this one time when Ren was getting bullied by a group of kids and Ran started to hit them and telling them to leave Ren alone, it worked, but then Ran started bullying Ren for being too weak or something," Makoto said.

"They sound like little monsters," Haru joked.

"Yeah...but I love them...you know if you met them, I'm sure they would love you," Makoto said.

"I don't know about that...I'm not that exciting," Haru said.

"Of course you are! you use to swim competitively in high school, you're a great cook, and you're practically an artist, I'm sure they would have found that interesting," Makoto said.

"How would you know they would have found that interesting?" Haru asked.

"...Well...it's because...I find it very interesting," Makoto said with a blush. Haru looked at his face for a couple of seconds and started to blush.

"...Hey...when are eyes met...did you at least...felt something?" Haru asked.

"...Well...to be honest...I did...when our eyes met...I felt like I was the happiest person in the world...like I could be happy just being with this person forever and ever..." Makoto admitted.

"Then why won't you accept that we're soulmates?" Haru said.

"Like I said...I don't want to be happy with a soulmate when other people will never get a chance of finding their soulmates...you can just blame my pride here," Makoto said.

"...Fine...but you better prepare yourself," Haru said.

"P-prepare myself? W-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to make you fall madly in love with me, and you'll just forget about your stupid pride of yours," Haru stated. With that, Haru left a bewildered Makoto.

* * *

 

Ever since that day, Haru has been coming to the small cafe after classes during the week and coming to the cafe early in the morning during the weekends or when Haru doesn't have any classes. On Saturdays, Haru and Makoto would hang out with each other and get to know each other even more.

"Eh? D-did you really only bring mackerel for lunch?"

"Uh huh...mackerel is good," Haru would reply.

"T-that's not healthy just eating only mackerel everyday! you need variety in your diet Haru!" Makoto would whine.

"...Then say you'll be my soulmate and I'll stop eating mackerel," Haru said, even though it pains him a bit.

"I-I don't want you to give up on mackerel completely, especially since it's your favorite, I just want you to eat other foods besides mackerel once in awhile," Makoto said, completely ignoring the first part of what Haru just said.

"That's not-"

"Anyways, we better eat before our lunches gets cold," Makoto said as he started eating. Haru slowly started eating his lunch and stared at Makoto, whose face was slightly red.

* * *

 

On the days when Haru visits Makoto at work, while also buying himself a latte, he would always make an excuse to stay longer.

"Haru, you've been sitting in that chair for almost an hour and I'm pretty sure you're already finished with you latte, don't you think you should leave now? N-not that I don't enjoy your company of course," Makoto said.

"...It's peaceful here, I can get my work done better when I'm staying here," Haru said.

"I-I guess...but you know you can't stay inside once we're about to close, and even then I won't be finished for awhile since I'll be busy cleaning up and all," Makoto said. He had a point, he doesn't want Makoto to get in trouble, so when it was close to closing time, Haru waited outside of the cafe and waited for Makoto to come out.

"Haru! W-what are you still doing here!? I thought you left!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I was waiting for you," Haru simply said.

"B-but it's cold out today, you're going to be sick!" Makoto said as he took off his scarf and tied it around Haru's neck. Haru blushed, but was extremely happy. Without Makoto knowing, Haru took a whiff of Makoto's scarf and blushed at how it smelled like him.

"Earthy and sunshine..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Eventually, Makoto's manager allowed Haru to stay inside and wait for Makoto.

"Ah young love, I remember when I first met my wife and I'd do a lot of things just to impress her," Makoto's manager said.

"T-this isn't young love at all! This is just insanity!" Makoto whined.

"Yeah...that's what my wife said to me when I almost broke my leg while juggling three chairs," the manager said.

"Ah...maybe I should try that to get Makoto to notice me..." Haru said.

"Y-you two are driving me insane!" Makoto exclaimed.

* * *

 

On days when both Makoto and Haru don't have have any classes or work to do, they would visit Haru's apartment.

"Wah, it must be exciting to live on your own," Makoto commented.

"It's okay I guess, though this place is too big...." Haru said.

"Eh? You didn't want to live in a big apartment?"

"No, it was my parents' idea, they thought I would be more comfortable if I lived in a room with more space," Haru said.

"They must really care for your well-being," Makoto said.

"I guess. Hey are you hungry?" Haru asked.

"A little, but I don't want to be a bother..."

"You could never be a bother..." Haru said as he started gathering ingredients.

"T-that's very kind of you to say Haru-chan..." Makoto said.

"Drop the -chan, my name sounds girly enough," Haru said.

"Eh hehe...guess that's probably why we're soulmates huh?" Makoto said.

"....Are you suggesting-"

"No...i-it's more of a payback for making those terrible flirting comments at me," Makoto pouted as his cheeks became red.

"...Cute," Haru said.

"Eh!?" After much complaining from Makoto, the two started eating the green curry Haru made.

"Does it taste okay?" Haru asked.

"Yeah! it's amazing! Green curry is my favorite food!"

"I know," Haru said.

"Y-you did? I don't remember mentioning it though," Makoto said.

"Well...when I first met you and we got to know each other...I kinda got a feeling you would like green curry," Haru said.

"Heh heh...to be honest...when I first met you...also had a feeling you had a thing for mackerel..." Makoto smiled gently. The two silently continue to eat with blushing faces. Once they were done and argued on who should clean the dishes, the two settled down on the couch.

"Is that one of your painting?" Makoto pointed at a painting with an image of the beach.

"Yeah, it's my latest work," Haru said.

"Wow...it's amazing, you really got the movement of the water to look so accurate..." Makoto praised.

"Thank you," Haru said.

"Hey...who's that person sitting on the sand suppose to be?" Makoto pointed out.

"...You," Haru said.

"Eh? Y-you...drew me?"

"Uh huh...I thought of you when I was painting this..." Haru said while blushing.

"...W-well...I'm honored...Haru-chan," Makoto smiled.

"...Drop the -chan already." The two continued to talk. It was strange how comfortable they were with each other already, then again...they were destined soulmates.

"Well I better get back to my dorm, we should hang out again when we have free time," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...can I...come over to your place the next time we hang out?"

"Hm? Um...sure...though I will have to see if my roommate has something on that day...I wouldn't want him to interrupt our fun," Makoto said. After saying goodbye, Makoto left, leaving a very happy Haru.

* * *

 When Haru came over to Makoto's dorm, he couldn't help but feel excited.

"O-oi...why are your eyes sparkling like that? ...I-I hope you're not going to try snoop my dorm!" Makoto said.

"Of course not...but where's you picture album," Haru said.

"Nice try Haruka. Oh! Kisumi...you're still here?" Makoto saw his roommate sitting on the couch.

"Yep! I was about to leave, but I wanted to see Mako-chan's destined soulmate~" Kisumi said.

"H-hey! don't make fun of me!" Makoto whined.

"Aw come on Makoto, it's only a joke," Kisumi said as he swung an arm around Makoto. For some reason, Haru does not like Kisumi right now.

"Haru? Why are you making such a sour face?" Makoto asked.

"...Hmph," Haru turned his head and look away.

"Oh I see what's going on~" Kisumi said.

"Y-you do? W-what is it?" Makoto asked.

"Not going to say, have fun with your boyfriend...Makoto~" Kisumi said as he left.

"Quit that!" Makoto whined.

"..."

"Haru? Is something the matter?" Makoto asked.

"...Nothing...but...let's not come over to your dorm that much..." Haru said.

"Eh? is something wrong with my dorm? I thought you wouldn't mind, especially when you were so excited about it," Makoto said.

"...I was...but I'll be even more excited once we start living with each other," Haru said.

"H-Haru!" The two started looking at a few of Makoto's belongings, while Makoto continued to blush.

* * *

 

One day, the two decided to go swimming.

"It was nice of you to invite me to go swimming, Haru," Makoto said.

"Uh huh, I've been needing to go for a swim," Haru said.

"I guess Haru really likes the water," Makoto said.

"You could say it's my second love," Haru said.

"Really? Then what's your first? Is it mackerel?" Makoto said.

"No...you," Haru said as he dived into the water.

"H-Haru!" Makoto blushed.

Haru and Makoto were swimming for a bit. When Makoto got tired and was now sitting at the edge of the pool, he stared at Haru's beautiful swimming. For some reason, Makoto's chest felt tight, and he couldn't help but feel his heart beating fast.

"Makoto? Are you alright? You seem very red right now," Haru said as he swam closer to Makoto and put his hand on his forehead. Makoto stared at the water droplets falling down on Haru's chest, and he couldn't help but blush even harder.

"U-um...I don't feel that great right now, I think I'm going to leave early, s-see you later Haru!" Makoto said as he stood up and practically ran to the changing room. Haru stayed where he was and stared at the retreating figure, for some reason...he felt sad.

* * *

 

It's been a couple of days since the incident, and the two haven't contacted each other since then. Haru was starting to feel worried. He felt that it was his fault that Makoto ran away.

"What are you talking about Haru? How is it your fault?" Rin said on the other side of the phone.

"...I feel like I messed up...I guess I was too pushy...maybe I should just give up," Haru said.

"Give up! Like hell you are-" Suddenly the phone was taken from Rin and Sousuke started talking.

"Nanase...I think you're giving up to soon," Sousuke said.

"What do you mean, remember what he said, he doesn't care for a soulmate..." Haru said.

"That doesn't mean feelings don't change, look...finding your soulmate might be a rare thing, but that doesn't mean people don't try to at least find them, whether it's intentional or not...but the one thing all of them have in common is that they don't give up, so you shouldn't give up either, you finally found your soulmate, so you should start trying harder, otherwise you're going to disappoint those who tried hard to find their soulmates," Sousuke said.

"..." Haru looked down and thought of all the times he spent with Makoto, Sousuke was right, he was too deep to give up yet.

"Sousuke...thanks," Haru said.

"No problem...Haru," Sousuke said.

"Wait! What about me!? Don't I get a th-" Haru hung up and grabbed his jacket. He was going to visit Makoto.

* * *

 

"H-Haru! i-it's been awhile...how have you been?" Makoto said while he was reading a book at one of the tables. He was probably on break at the moment.

"...Makoto...I know your pride is telling you to not be with me, but...I can't help but fall in love with you," Haru said.

"...Haru..."

"Everyday we spend our time with each other...I feel like I've fallen in love with you more and more each day...and...I don't want to lose you...I'm not giving up on you...even if you'll never feel the same for me...I'll never give up on you...you're my soulmate whether you like it or not," Haru said sternly. He was surprised he could say a lot since he wasn't that good with words.

"...Haru...I...I love you too," Makoto blushed.

"What?"

"...I've always...had a feeling I love you since the day we met...but my pride got the best of me....I...I never wanted to lose you as well...I...I want to be with you forever and ever...I want to see your art, I want to see you swim...I want to eat your food...I...I want to hold you hand...I want to kiss you...I want you to stay by my side...I want the twins to meet you....I want my friends and family to meet you...Haru...I love you so much...I...I want to be your soulmate forever," Makoto said.

Haru looked at Makoto with so much love and affection, that without a second thought, he grabbed Makoto by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was warm and just as he imagined the first time he saw them. The kiss broke way too soon.

"N-not in public Haru!" Makoto whined as he gestured a the people, including the manager, that were looking at them.

"Don't care," Haru said as he tried to pull him in for another kiss.

"W-wait...w-we can do that...and more when I come over to your place tonight," Makoto blushed and looked down.

"...Deal," Haru said.

Later that night, the two were at Haru's apartment.

"I love you, Makoto," Haru said gently.

"I...I love you too! H-Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"...Either you drop the -chan...or you better start saying that a lot as I make you c-"

"Haru!" Makoto whined.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...it's always good to end at a joke...at least that's what I think.  
> By the way I just watched the Free! movie and now I am trying to get over the feels and knowing that the series is technically over for me...*cries*  
> I think the only way to fill the void is seeing a lot of Mako husband and Haru hubby fanfics as well as artwork!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed that...interesting fic...see ya guys on the next one!


End file.
